


Su meta

by zekecrist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kazuichi es amigo de Leon, La lectora es mánager de Leon, Leon consigue su sueño, Sakura es tu mejor amiga
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: No es nada raro que a la personas les asignen misiones en la vida con las que no están de acuerdo.Se convierte en un agujero oscuro del que es casi imposible salir sin motivación y apoyo.¿Podrá León Kuwata salir de él con ayuda de su mánager?
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Su meta

Leon estaba cansado. 

Había sido un duro partido, claro, mezclando la presión de los grandes jugadores cuyo éxito se acercaba ak suyo con el verano tan caluroso que dejaría cubierto en sudor a cualquiera, pues claro que había sido complicado. Pero como siempre, él había sido la llave a la victoria de su equipo. 

Y ni siquiera se mostraba satisfecho. 

A veces, me preguntaba qué era lo que motivaba a Leon. 

¿Su orgullo de jugador? 

¿Sus compañeros? 

¿El éxito? 

¿El dinero? 

Ninguna de ellas. Porque Leon siempre era alguien tan difícil de descifrar. 

Quién lo iba a pensar; llevo trabajando para él desde que he ejercido como mánager. La de días que habré estado hablando con personas importantes que querían que León les promocionase algo o que fuese a algún evento. Sudor y esfuerzo, es lo que habré puesto como mínima en cualquier acción para satisfacerle. Había hasta veces que me olvidaba de mi propia vida, y por lo tanto, de cuidarme. 

Y es que, era un infierno. Él no quería dinero, tampoco -más- fama y reconocimiento, entonces me pasaba perfectamente días recibiendo mensajes de personas que querían aprovecharse de su fama ofreciendo dinero. Pero él siempre se negaba. Ningún momento aceptó nada así. Era tan extraño. 

Aún recuerdo cuando me contrató. 

Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, todo por culpa de investigar sobre él. Descubrí que desde secundaria siempre había sido bueno, un chico muy talentoso que no tardaría en ser fichado por equipos de béisbol importantes. 

Y yo no podía parar de preguntarme, ¿por qué yo? 

Una chica que ha trabajo tres años en restaurantes de comida rápida, intentando irse por un camino complicado lleno de responsabilidades como es el de los representantes. Y de todas las personas que había disponibles, me había elegido a mí. Aún no lo comprendo. 

El sonido de la ducha no tardó en entrar en mis oídos, mientras yo seguía sin mover ni un músculo. 

—¡Oye! —desde la ducha, León me llamó— ¿Tengo algo más reservado? 

Agarré mi agenda, aquella que estaba tan llena de sus eventos y obligaciones que parecía que iba a explotar. Había tenido que cambiarlas más de lo que duraban en un principio. 

—Entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera tenía que decir lo que iba a decir, ya sabía exactamente las palabras que iban a salir de su cavidad vocal. 

—Cancelalo.

—Por supuesto. —dije mientras tachaba con boli la palabra, sin mucho esfuerzo realmente. Porque León nunca iba a los entrenamientos. 

—¿Hay algo más? 

—Una empresa quiere que lleves una camiseta con su marca. 

—Dile que no. 

Y como siempre, cancelé todo ese tipo de propuestas. A veces parecía inútil preguntarle, pero era mi obligación. 

—¿Hay algún torneo o algo así planeado? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la temporada había acabado. 

—Si no quieres, no tienes que jugar en nada hasta la siguiente temporada, en verano. Es decir, tienes un año. 

La puerta de la ducha fue abierta, suponiendo su salida, y siguió hablándome acompañado del eco del área, 

—Me gustaría que vinieses mañana a mi casa. 

—¿Una reunión? 

—Sí. Bueno, llámalo reunión, pero el nombre da igual. 

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación ya totalmente vestido de forma que ni siquiera parecía la verdadera estrella de baloncesto que era. 

Recogió sus cosas y se fue, mientras mi día fue simplemente andar de aquí para allá para manejar toda la publicidad que se refería a él y rechazando ofertas de otras personas. Era agotador, manejar a alguien que no quería promocionarse a él mismo, conseguir más fama ni más dinero, pero era mi trabajo. En el fondo era irónico lo complicado que era trabajar para una persona que no quería nada. 

* * *

Nada más levantarme, eché un vistazo a la pantalla de mi móvil para ver la hora, 10:15 am, y que recibí un mensaje de Sakura Oogami, unas de las pocas amigas que reservaba de mi colegio. Bueno, más bien la única. 

"¿Cómo te ha ido el día? 

¿Te apetece que comamos en algún lugar al mediodía?"

Eran mensajes de hace unos 30 minutos, por suerte y no me desperté tan tarde como siempre, pude verlos antes de que perdiese más tiempo durmiendo. 

Sakura y yo solíamos quedar desde que éramos adolescentes en un café en el centro de la ciudad al mediodía. Tenía miles de recuerdos de allí, de cómo siempre que quería desahogarme con alguien recurríamos al mismo plan. Esta vez, era ella la que había solicitado hablar conmigo allí. Aunque tampoco es que fuese la primera vez, si era unas de las pocas. 

"Estaré allí a hora justa."

Respondí, comprometiéndome, como siempre a estar allí a los 0 minutos. Aún recuerdo cómo de más pequeña siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados. Una costumbre horrible. 

* * *

Y cómo no, llegamos a la hora justa. 

—¡Sakura! —grité, para después abalancarme sobre ella.

Su cuerpo tan esbelto, alto, lleno de músculos y bien formado me recibido con los brazos abiertos. Habríamos pasado un par de meses sin vernos pero como siempre, se sentían como décadas. 

Después del pequeño momento emotivo, nos sentamos en el mismo sitio el que nos sentamos por primera vez en el café. 

—¿Cómo te va con lo de las artes marciales? —pregunté, intentando comprobar qué había cambiado en su vida en estos meses. 

—De momento estoy de descanso, mi abuela ha enfermado y la edad la ha hecho débil, por lo que mi preocupación me invade la mayoría del día. —Sakura era siempre tan noble—. ¿Y a ti como te va? Me acordé de ti porque mi padre andaba viendo el partido. 

—Como siempre, supongo. Leon Kuwata es muy diferente de cómo te lo hacen creer. 

—¿En qué sentido? 

—Pues, es raro. Es el mejor jugador de baloncesto de su edad pero no le gusta ir a los entrenamientos, no aprovecha las cosas que la pueden dar más dinero, no es amigo de sus compañeros y creo que ni siquiera sabe de sus nombres. 

—La fama es como una máscara para las demás personas, mientras que sus fans le podrán ver como un chico súper bueno jugando y que se preocupa mucho por la gente que le apoya, diciendo que es perfecto y esas cosas que siempre dicen ese tipo de chicas, probablemente en lo único en lo que aciertan es en que es muy bueno jugando. —me explicaba Asuka, dándome otro punto de vista que conseguía abrirme un poco los ojos—. Y sobre lo de los entrenamientos, supongo que hay gente que simplemente nace con talentos increíbles y otros que tienen que esforzarse para llegar a donde quieren. En mi familia siempre ha habido de esas dos personas. 

—Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Asuka. —tomé un poco de lo que habíamos pedido para luego volver a seguir con la conversación—. ¿Y por qué me has llamado? ¿Ha pasado algo? 

—La verdad, ha sido puro instinto. —suspiró—. Y tu carrera de mánager, bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, llevas desde que empezaste con la misma persona, pero, ¿y si León te abandonase?

—Nunca lo he pensado, Sakura. Pero tranquila, no creo que es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar, al menos no ahora. Dejemos que el tiempo rule las cosas y las decida. 

Sinceramente, había pensando en contarle que me había dicho que León querido hablar conmigo esta tarde, pero sentía que no debería compartir eso con mi amiga cuando había mencionado la posibilidad de que me abandonase. Quizás entraría en pánico o aceptaría de lleno en lo que estaba diciendo, haciendo que León, efectivamente, me abandonase, y yo ya estaba demasiado anclada con él. 

El era las flores y yo era las raíces. 

Las raíces que me conectaban con él y le aportaban beneficios. 

—Luego te contaré, Asuka. 

Y dicho esto, me despedí de forma amigable con ella. 

* * *

—¿León? —pregunté llamando al timbre de su casa. 

La única respuesta fue la puerta abriéndose con el típico sonido que lo confirmaba. Ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar quién era yo, con mi voz ya me reconocía. 

Subí las escaleras y ví cómo él me esperaba justo al final, era tan inusual. Algo de mí sentía que esta reunión no iba a ser como las otras. 

Pero lo que me esperaba, era algo que jamás me hubiese podido preparar. 


End file.
